Burning Her Shroud
by making-out-with-moose
Summary: Percy is at camp and Chiron comes up to him and tells him Annabethh died on her quest. Its a percabeth one-shot and it takes place after The last Olympian. The story is better than the summery.


**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians ;) **

I sat on a log, helping a couple of Hephaestus campers start up the fire. We poked at the logs, while everyone else was at the dinning pavilion. Well, except for Annabeth. She was on a secret quest right now and I really missed her. I wasn't worried though, Annabeth is a big girl and she can take care of herself.

The fire had just stared when we heard the soft sound of hooves coming towards us. "May I speak to Percy alone please," Chiron breathed. His voice was hallow and full of sadness. His face way expressionless but his voice was grim. The Hephaestus strode to the dinning pavilion to get the scraps of dinner while we talked.

Chiron galloped over and put a hand on my shoulder. He sighed," Percy, we just got an iris message from the campers on our quest. I'm sorry, Annabeth is dead." I stared at the fire trying to take it all in. he was lying… but…. He wasn't. Her beautiful face danced in the flames, getting farther and farther away, until she was gone. I had almost lost her so many times but now she was really gone and I couldn't have done anything about it.

Chiron took his hand away from my shoulder and I think I saw tears in the old centaur's eyes. "We are burning her shroud tonight at the campfire," he sighed and trotted away.

I kept my eyes locked on the campfire, studying every flame. I thought of Annabeth and only Annabeth. The first thing she said to me. You drool when you sleep. The last thing she said to me. Good bye, I'll miss you. The way she ties up her hair when she is working on some blue prints and that one stray strand always hung in her face. The way her eyes light up when we get a new camper. The way she rubbed her camp necklace when she was nervous. All the things that make Annabeth, Annabeth.

Campers filed in one by one and sat around the campfire. Each of there faces were heartbroken and miserable. Annabeth probably knew every kid at camp and meant so much to most of them.

Chiron walked up to the fire holding a gray shroud with owls scattered all over it. Her name was written in blue prints and the owls seemed to be crying their own tears. We all joined hands as Chiron placed the shroud in the flames. I felt Tyson's large hand engulf mine and same with Grover's small shaking one.

I didn't cry for some reason. I guess sometimes in life you're way past the point of crying. The sound of the trumpet sent everyone to there cabin… except for me. I sat there watching the flame sink lower and lower, and Annabeth's shroud turn to ash.

I sat there for hours picturing here face, her smile, her laugh, and her eyes. It all seemed unreal to me. I stayed there until I heard one of the Apollo kids practicing there trumpet. I was about to tell them to buzz of when I hit my head on something really hard.

I

I woke up to the trumpet blaring, signaling to me that it was time to wake up. I was sweating and shaking with fear. I sighed. Ahh, it was just a dream. Wait a dream? No, no, no, no, no, NO! Annabeth was leaving for her quest in two minutes.

I rushed into the Big House and slammed my nose on the door.

"Smart, Peter Johnson, Smart." Mr. D commented snidely.

"Yes, Percy, What do you want?" Chiron asked tiredly.

"Wh-wh-wh- where's Annabeth?" I stammered.

"She's almost ready to leave on her quest. Why?" Chiron questioned.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed like a maniac (and a little girl,) while I ran, as fast as I could, which is pretty darn fast, to Thalia's Pine Tree.

Annabeth stood there with one leg in the car and was screaming (not like a little girl) at Argus about how they were off schedule. (Mental eye roll)

"ANNABETH!" I shrieked,(Like a little girl once again).

She twisted around and her big grey eyes glared at me until they realized who I was.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said all nonchalantly, "What's up?"

"Annabeth," I panted, "You can't go on the quest. I had a dream, a dream where you died."

"Oh, you're so superstitious," she giggled.

Then she pulled me close and brushed her soft pink lips against mine. Gods, I was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now, I can handle it." She breathed against my neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you." She whispered.

**A/N) Please, Please, PLEASE review! Send us flames, so we can roast marshmallows… and so you know, it will make us better writers. And by us I mean me, Fnick girl and my BFFL, daughterofathena2156 who is the coauthor of this wonderful one-shot. Percabeth percabeth percabeth percabth percabth percabeth percabth- from daughterofathena2156… anyway… review!**


End file.
